


Smoke and Whips

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e12 Criss Angel Is a Douchebag, Humor, Implied Top Sam, M/M, Talk of Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Sam about Chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Whips

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 12 Criss Angel is a Douchebag 
> 
> I don't really know...

"Do you know where I went today?"

"No, Dean. I don't know where you went today."

"A domination club."

"A what now?"

"Domination club. A gay club."

"A domination..."

"Club, yeah."

"Why..."

"So, one of those asshole magicians told me about a guy who had a beef with them."

"Okay."

"And they gave me an address."

"Okay."

"I went to that address and I told the guy I was looking for Chief."

"Chief?"

"Yep."

"And who was Chief?"

"He was the guy who came up the stairs with a whip and too much eyeliner."

"Ha!"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just imagining you running so fast that even Hell Hounds couldn't catch you."

"I think it would be hot."

"What?"

"If you were rough. You know, strip me, tie me up..."

"Dean..."

"Gag me, maybe spank me..."

"Dean, you're making me-"

"You better get your whip, baby. I've been a bad boy."


End file.
